


look how things turned out

by jennie_writes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, jenkai friendship if you squint, jenlisa, past! jenkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennie_writes/pseuds/jennie_writes
Summary: where jennie bumps into a person from her past and thinks about how her life turned out
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	look how things turned out

**Author's Note:**

> the first fanfic I've ever published. enjoy!

“James, _baby_! Don't run! Wait for mummy, sweetie!" Jennie yells out to her 3-year-old son as she struggles to catch up to him while juggling multiple bags of groceries.

James, being the hyperactive toddler that he was, completely ignores his mother's yells and runs head first into a stranger's legs. He bounces off on impact and lands right on his butt. The toddler was completely unharmed as he stands back up again, giggling and runs back to his mother.

"Oh my god, I am _so sorry._ He's a hyper one." Jennie starts apologising profusely to the stranger.

“Jennie? Is that you?" The stranger asks. He looks vaguely familiar.

"Yes, I'm Jennie. And you are- **_oh my god!_** Wow. **_Kai?_** Is that really you?" Jennie finally recognises this stranger as a man who played an important role in her past. They had been lovers, once. A long time ago. Jennie almost giggles as she remembered the good times they shared together.

"The one and only, baby." Kai answers with a laugh.

He takes in Jennie’s appearance. It’s been a long time since Kai last saw Jennie in person and he had to admit that the pictures he sometimes sees does not do her justice. Jennie looks even better in person, even after all these years.

“Wow, you look great. And I see little James here has gotten so big now since I last saw a picture of him.” He kneels down to the toddler's height and ruffles his soft baby hair. James ducks his head shyly and shuffles back to hide behind Jennie’s legs.

"It's good to see you again. It's been awhile. How's your wife doing?" Jennie asks, out of curiosity.

"She's doing really good. Thanks for asking. We're expecting our first baby in the fall." Kai says, with a soft smile on his face. Kai stands up slowly and faces Jennie, his face tinged with a slight blush as he thought about his wife.

"Wow. **Congratulations**! _Really_ happy for the both of you.” Jennie says, earnestly. It’s true. She was _really_ happy for him. Their relationship had ended on good terms and she wished him nothing but the best in his future. Jennie really meant to keep in touch with Kai but life just got in the way and before they knew it, it’s been years since they’ve actually seen each other. Speaking of life, Jennie suddenly rememberes what she was meant to be doing right at that second.

“ **Listen** , I would really love to stay and chat but my partner’s waiting for us at home and I need to start dinner soon and-"

Kai interrupts Jennie’s nervous ramble.

"Hey hey, it's cool. Maybe we could catch up some other time. Here's my card. Don't be a stranger and give me call sometime, yeah?" Kai drops his business card into one of the many grocery bags Jennie was holding. "See you later."

"Alright, see you later!" Jennie smiles to herself as she watches the man walk away. Turning to the toddler hugging her leg, Jennie nudges him lightly and says, "Okay, James. Let's go home to mama.”

A half hour later, Jennie walks through the front door of her home with bags upon bags of groceries and her very excited 3-year-old.

"Go find mama, okay? Mommy's gonna clean up around the house a little."

Jennie carries the grocery bags into the kitchen and dumps them on the kitchen counter. Her thoughts drift back to the man she bumped into earlier. Who would have thought she would bump into him after 3 years of not seeing each other? She remembers the last time they were in the same room together. It was her wedding day and she was surprised to see him there at all. But Kai showed up, nonetheless, and cheered her on as she married the love of her life.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a voice greeting her.

"Hey, **_gorgeous_**."

Jennie smiles. _'This is why I married her. The woman I love.'_

"Hey, **_beautiful_**.” Jennie replies, turning to the cause of her interrupted thoughts.

Lisa walks over and wraps her arms around Jennie’s waist. She gently kisses Jennie’s forehead and they stay in each other's arms for what felt like a lifetime but in reality, it was only for a few minutes.

"You're thinking too much." Lisa says, breaking the silence. Her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Hmm."

"What are you thinking about?"

_"Everything."_

Lisa leans in for a kiss. Jennie’s heart quickens as she closes her eyes, anticipating the feel of Lisa’s soft lips on hers. But as their lips were about to touch, they hear a loud crash and the sounds of their giggling son coming from the living room.

Both let out a loud sigh. Damn it.

"It's your turn to handle him, Lisa.” Jennie chides, jokingly.

"Hey! Why me? You're the **_mom_**." Lisa’s child-like attitude getting the best of her.

“In case you forgot, Lisa, you are also the **_mom_**. **Go**. Handle him." Jennie crosses her arms over her chest and stares Lisa down. Gesturing to the kitchen counter, Jennie continues “Plus, I’m making dinner tonight.”

Lisa sticks her tongue out. Jennie only rolls her eyes at her wife’s child-like behaviour

"Fine. But dinner better be amazing tonight." Lisa concedes.

Jennie raises an eyebrow.

"When has it not been amazing?"

_"Touché."_

Lisa starts making her way back to the living room but stops right as she was about to disappear from Jennie’s view. She half-turns and flashes Jennie that crooked smile of hers that Jennie _loves_ so much.

“ _Jennie?_ ”

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lisa.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! should i write more fluff?


End file.
